


Shooting Practice

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Shooting Practice

Crack!

Bits of bark and wood flew off a nearby tree, but the target was left untouched by the bullet.

“Agh, I don’t get it,” Ashe groaned. “I did alright the first time I tried.”

“You got lucky,” Thog was quick to correct the girl. “Your stance is all wrong. It’d be a miracle if you hit anything like that.”

“I’m used to sword fighting, okay? The stance you showed me feels weird.” Ashe shuffled her feet a little, trying to adjust her position.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to practice with the gun, Ashe.” Thog walked up to the girl and adjusted her arms and legs into the proper stance. She held it for all of two seconds before her posture changed.

Crack!

The shot went wide again. Thog let out a deep sigh that more resembled a growl. Without a word, he walked up to Ashe and lined her body up to his, guiding her into the proper stance. “Do it once correctly so you’ll remember how it feels next time.”

Crack!

Two rings from the centre, but the bullet actually hit the target this time. Ashe blushed hard and fought the urge to yelp. “U-um, Thog… You can let go of me now.”

“I know.” The man pulled away just enough that there was actually space between them, but he kept his arms wrapped around her. “Is this okay?”

Ashe blushed even deeper. “Y-yeah… This is fine.” She didn’t think she was going to get anymore practice done that day.


End file.
